Jin Uzuki
'''Jin Uzuki is the older brother of Shion Uzuki. His personality is mainly calm and composed, and he runs an antique bookstore on the outskirts of Second Miltia's capital. He formerly served as a captain in the Galaxy Federation's Special Forces Intelligence Division, but left the military during the Miltian Conflict. Jin is also an expert swordsman along with his arch rival, Margulis. Jin is unsure how to relate to his younger sister, therefore, their relationship is tense. In addition to being a master swordsman, Jin is an Ether specialist. He is always seen carrying around a katana, whether or not it is an ancient weapon or recently forged weapon or if it belonged to his grandfather is not known. He is essentially a samurai but this may be a personal feature, he appears to be Buddhist and has some traits from Bushido but this may a whimsical hobby. This can be seen with his rival Margulis also trained under the same sensei but uses a vastly different weapon and fighting style. Jin lacks Margulis's strength but appears to be slightly faster and much smarter. Notably Jin's style of fighting is calm and controlled while Margulis relies on his rage and aggression and often his arrogance. Background Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Jin managed to steal information from Margulis, concerning the true nature of the Conflict: the Y-Data. After joining chaos and Canaan in their search for the U.R.T.V.s, the group was confronted by Margulis, who challenged Jin to a duel. In this, Margulis displayed superior skill with his sword, even to the extent of managing to wound Jin. When it came to Ether skills, however, Jin proved to be the better. Both duelists hurled a ball of potent energy at each other; Margulis's sphere of energy crashed into Jin, knocking the breath out of him and severely weakening him. Jin's, however, hit Margulis in the face, leaving him with a long gash across his expression that would forever remain as a scar. In the aforementioned battle, Margulis states: "I have always been your better in every way," which, along with their interaction to one another, states they have known each other for some time. Later in a duel on Miltia, Jin states to Margulis that he "will not let a monster inherit his grandfather's technique." This, when combined with the fact Margulis makes references to "that old fool," would seem to suggest that Margulis and Jin learned their swordfighting and ether talents from the same master. Apparently, this master is Jin's grandfather. ''Xenosaga Episode I'' In this episode, Jin's role is extremely negligible. He appears briefly on Shion's communication screen aboard the Woglinde in the beginning, and during the ending credits where he cam be seen visiting his and Shion's parents' memorial. ''Xenosaga Episode II'' Jin becomes a playable character in this game. He joins the team on to fulfill a mission given by Helmer; this mission being to analyze the data he stole on Old Miltia fourteen years ago. With the Elsa trying to reach Old Miltia, Jin joins the party on the ship. When they arrive deep inside of Labyrinthos, Margulis awaits the team and confront Jin one more time. The duel ends in a draw, and Margulis retreats to his E.S. Jin still has to bear all the criticism of Shion in this game. At the end, he leaves with the Elsa to discover the secret of Ormus. ''Xenosaga Episode III'' In this episode, Jin has a final showdown with Margulis. The final battle. however, is an E.S. battle rather than the classic swordfighting the two had previously engaged in. Margulis, who had learned the truth about Ormus, saw his fight with Jin as the only thing left in his life that, in his words, would not betray him. His E.S. Levi was disabled, and rather than accept an ignoble defeat, Margulis proceeds to take his sword and stab himself. (In the North American version this is censored and it appears as though Margulis is grabbing his weapon just before his E.S. explodes.) Jin becomes the only of the main characters to die in the course of the story. This occurs after the defeat of Zarathustra. With Asher as the only functional E.S., he ferries the others back to safety while KOS-MOS remains to protect chaos and Nephilim as they draw in the Gnosis for transport to Lost Jerusalem. Fearing that not even KOS-MOS can fight the sheer number of Gnosis alone, he lets the rest of the party off of Asher, but then pulls away. He gives a very humbled good-bye to a tearful Shion, in which he affirms his brotherly love and states that he regrets not being a better brother. A crying Shion answers that she did not deserve him as a brother, and states that she was honored to be his sister. Jin then flies Asher back to the chamber of Zarathustra and joins KOS-MOS in the battle against the Gnosis. He is forced to self-destruct Asher to destroy a Gnosis that managed to maim KOS-MOS, and then proceeds to fight on foot until he is impaled from above by a sword dropped by an enemy. Obviously mortally wounded, he assures chaos that he is fine, and urges them to continue. In an act of defiance, he pulls the sword out of his body and uses it to attack the same Gnosis that impaled him. Though he manages to kill the Gnosis, he is stabbed in the same action. Losing his strength, Jin sits down, and ponders briefly on his coming death. He reflects that he has finally found the peace he had been looking for, but now misses the chaotic days that he is leaving behind. He concludes that the oncoming peace is "not so bad" and dies peacefully. His consciousness goes with all those transported by chaos and Nephilim to Lost Jerusalem. Back onboard the Elsa, Shion senses his death from miles away, suggesting that, despite the friction between the two of them, she ultimately cared for him deeply. Relationships Shion Uzuki Jin's younger sister always held him responsible for their parent's death, and since then, has never tried to get close to him. She is also frustrated with his habit of changing professions: something that, according to her, seems to happen every six months. In fact, it is not that Jin left his parents to die, but that he was delayed by Margulis. He still succeeded in saving Shion, however. Jin, for many times, tries to get closer to her, but to no avail. In the end, before Jin goes to help KOS-MOS, they speak to each, Shion crying in considering how she had to be horrible to him, but he says he was also not perfect. Margulis Margulis is Jin's arch-rival. They were both students in the way of the sword under Jin's grandfather. Margulis was ultimately defeated in the end in an E.S. fight with Jin and his friends. Pellegri Pellegri and Jin had a relationship in their younger years. In the third episode, Pellegri states that "their paths will never cross" after being defeated in an E.S. battle. After the fight, she refuses to escape from her exploding E.S., thus resulting in her death. KOS-MOS It is interesting to note that Jin is the only person to have had a full conversation with KOS-MOS while she was technically without emotion, outside of her creators, Shion and Allen. Jin also looked furious when he saw KOS-MOS lost her arm in the final battle against the Gnosis and he is one of the few to never having considered her as an emotionless android. Similarity to Xenogears' Citan Uzuki One who is familiar with both Xenosaga and its predecessor, Xenogears may find Jin a little more than vaguely familiar. Jin bears a shocking resemblance to the character of Citan Uzuki (Shitan Uzuki in the Japanese version, which of course was changed for obvious reasons). Hair, face, and voice style are all nearly identical to that of Citan but this isn't all. Both Citan and Jin are masters of Japanese style swordplay, both use similar mecha, and both have somewhat similar pasts being renowned former members of some kind of military service. Although nothing about this similarity has been stated, fans believe that to think the similarities are not there is denial. It is widely speculated that Citan was series creator Tetsuya Takahashi's favorite character, and including a very similar character in Xenosaga was somewhat of a homage as well as an easter egg for Citan's many fans. In Episode III, one of the outfits Jin is seen wearing is a bright green robe similar to what Citan wore in Xenogears, and an E.S. unit named Reuben with dark green plating and twin katanas likely has Jin as its pilot. On a related note, the flat, blade-like dual horns are similar to Grahf, another Xenogears character. Trivia *Jin originally wore glasses, as seen in earlier trailers for Episode I. They were removed before the game was released. Uzuki, Jin Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Xenosaga characters